1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of access to data, and more particularly, to technology for detecting recovery from a failure after it has been judged that the failure has occurred due to the fact an access control device has been unable to access another access control device, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, one type of access control device is a storage control device provided with a storage device. A storage control device can be connected in a communicable fashion with a host device which transmits data and with another storage control device provided with other storage devices. The storage control device receives data from the host device and writes the received data to a storage device, and by transmitting this data to the other storage control device, it is also able to write the data to the other storage device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-351703).